At present, mouse devices are 3C products that are usually used at home or at work. Mouse devices need to be used to assist operations when playing standalone games or online games by using computers, when editing files or drawing at work by using computers, and so on. Therefore, mouse devices are indispensable products in people's daily life.
A conventional mouse mainly includes a mouse body, a scroll wheel, a connecting shaft, and an encoder. The scroll wheel is mounted in the mouse body. The connecting shaft passes through and is connected to the scroll wheel, and two ends of the connecting shaft are both pivotally connected to the mouse body. The encoder is located on a side of the scroll wheel and is connected to the scroll wheel. When a user scrolls the scroll wheel, the scroll wheel can drive the encoder, so as to drag content on a display screen.
However, the scroll wheel of the conventional mouse causes uncomfortable hand feels in use when scrolled, and positioning by scrolling is inaccurate. Therefore, when drawing or playing games, the conventional mouse is incapable of implementing accurate positioning by using the scroll wheel. Consequently, the conventional mouse easily causes inconvenience to users in use.